


Your Fantasy

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Job, Depression, Fluff without Plot, Food Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Therapeutic Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's deepest secret turns out to be more satisfying than either of them thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Fantasy

Loki stares up at the ceiling as if he stares into the depths of Valhalla itself and pleads with the Norns for answers. No sustenance, other than the stale taste of water, has passed his lips in at least two weeks. Not that he needs the energy, for all he does is lie helplessly in his bed and stare at the concealed sky.

Loki also hasn't spoken or moved in over a fortnight _._

"You want to talk about it today, Brother?" Thor asks as he comes in. Plates of honeyed toast and strawberry pastries fill the tray in his hands, but only the small cup of water already sitting on the nightstand has a chance of being touched.

Of course, Loki won't answer him, but Thor always thinks to ask him, just in case of a rare miracle.

At first, Thor knew only wrath.

He would stand by Loki's bed until his mouth had dried from the terrible curses and insults flowing unheeded from his tongue. One of those times, their mother interrupted—the glass in her hand shattered into a million pieces on the floor, causing Thor extreme guilt and Loki nothing more than the occasional shine in his eyes.

After a lengthy discussion, Thor came to understand that shouting would never solve the problem. Bitter shards woven into words didn't cause Loki to respond any more than quiet grief or patient affection did. If anything, Loki withdrew even more after the cascade of insults to  _get up_ , if his frequently closed eyes and dead expression were any sign.

So Thor no longer yells.

Instead, every morning he enters, greets his brother, stares longingly towards the curtains of the window (when he tries to open them, Loki becomes hysterical until they're shut again), and asks his brother if he wants to talk today. He never does. Sometimes Thor will stay the whole day. Sometimes Thor will ask Frigga to take his place. None of it seems to matter.

"Mother says Iddun's apples are coming along well this year," he says. The hint of grief never fails to tear at the composure in his voice. "We'll have a good harvest this year. Do you think you'll try one?"

Loki's posture doesn't scream for Thor to go away like it used to. It's hard to tell whether Loki is listening at all.

The well of anger deepens until Thor bites the inside of his lip hard to calm himself. "Father misses seeing you at the dinner table as well. He said so himself last night. I thought you'd be pleased with that much."

Still nothing.

Thor doesn't know the reason behind his brother's depression this time around, but knowing Loki, he suspects it has something to do with their father. Before the day Loki first failed to rise in the morning, an entire dinner consisted of Odin's endless praise towards Thor's victory in a competition the evening prior. Loki's odd behavior started with increasing glances at Thor's physique, and the silence has lasted since.

Furthermore, when Odin visited on the second day to give Loki well wishes, Loki responded. His eyes actually followed someone else, and every so often, his eyebrows would perk as if he contemplated speaking. The same happened every so often when Thor came around, as well as a strange twitching of the lips, but has since faded.

For, needless to say, Odin hasn't visited him a second time.

No matter what Thor and Frigga say, he will not budge on the matter that Loki needs to learn to stand on his own to feet and that visiting him will only enable the unhealthy, dependent behavior. While Thor agrees, it's hard to remember in the mornings when Loki's gaze appears so fragile and empty. Odin doesn't have to deal with this consequence the way Thor and Frigga do.

"I miss you, too," Thor admits because surely Loki isn't listening anymore. He reaches out a hand and touches his brother's. The skin is cool and dry—he's not drinking enough water—and its limpness nearly brings Thor to a round of tears. It's selfish to cry in front of Loki now though, because whatever brought Loki to this state, it must be worse than Thor's dilemma. Still, tears leak down his cheeks and he clutches his brother's hand tighter.

"I won't say our friends miss you too, because true or not, I know it upsets you to hear it," Thor continues, "but  _I_ miss you so much, Loki. I can't bear it at times."

Loki's hand and lips are twitching now, so Thor continues desperately. He wouldn't normally say these things because it leaves him far too vulnerable to Loki's indifference, but for some reason, he can't help himself today. He takes Loki's hand into both of his and holds tightly.

"Sif spares with me now. She's a good opponent, but I lose. On purpose. I can't bear to win. Norns, Loki, I can barely even smile without you by my side. I know you are suffering, but please believe me when I say, so am I, Brother. So am I."

Loki's eyes are trained directly on Thor's.

The intensity blinds brighter than any sun or moon in the entire Nine Realms, and it's equally suffocating. Thor heaves giant breaths to calm down before he speaks again.

"I think—I think," and words are so much more difficult to form now that Loki is listening, "I think that I would do anything to hear one word from you, my brother. Perhaps even sell my soul to Hela if that was what you asked of me." He presses his lips to Loki's knuckles as he prepares for the most dangerous confession. If Loki turns away now, it will  _hurt_. "I love you so much, Loki."

Loki cries out in pain as if Thor has actually stabbed a knife into his gut. Thor instantly lunges forward to cup Loki's cheek in his palm. "What is it, what's wrong?" But Loki rolls over onto his stomach to reject the physical contact. The hand Thor holds rips away, to clutch at his middle, and Thor hovers uncertainly over Loki's trembling body.

A sick part of him rejoices, for this is the most Loki's moved in a week. He forces words out of his clenched jaw that are different from the cry of joy he wants to release. "Loki, I'm sorry," he says. "What did I do? I swear, I won't do it again."

Despite his desire to help, the promise only serves to worsen Loki's state. Muffled sobs soak through the density of the pillows, and his body twists as if dealt a mortal blow. He almost sounds akin to being smothered.

Thor helplessly makes contact with the back of his brother's neck and stays quiet. He is a man of action enough to know words are not helping. Hesitantly, his fingers begin to massage because it is the only thing he can think to do.

To Thor's great surprise, as time flows across the better half of an hour (Thor doesn't dare rise to summon his mother and leave Loki alone), Loki starts to calm, ever slightly. First, the choking gasps subside, and then the tension in his lower back melts to relax against the mattress. Another hour results in an end to the terrible shaking of his brother's shoulders.

After a while, Thor wonders if Loki has fallen asleep.

He smiles, in spite of himself, and continues scratching his brother's neck. "You like that, do you?"

Thor does not expect the small moan that comes in response. It startles his fingers into stillness as he wonders if Loki actually made so soft a sound. Then the tension returns, and Thor starts stroking again to abate it.

"It's okay, Loki," he says. "I've got you."

Loki lets out a gentle hum of acknowledgment again, and Thor focuses so prominently on his task that even Yggdrassil could crumble into oblivion and Thor wouldn't move an inch.

Loki is  _responding_.

For the first time in weeks.

Carefully, he leans forward. The sheets wrinkle as Thor's free hand braces his weight close to Loki's head, and Thor presses his lips to raven locks of tangled hair. The action entices another moan, and Loki turns to look at him. Red and puffy eyes surround such masked vulnerability that Thor must kiss him again, this time on the forehead. His fingers never stop stroking.

"Thor," Loki pleads.

His voice sounds gritty from lack of use.

"Shh, shh," Thor whispers, barely able to contain his happiness. "I'm here. You can trust me."

Then their lips press together.

Thor isn't sure how he erred—he doesn't remember leaning forward, and why would he kiss Loki, his brother of all people—then he sees Loki pushing himself up a few inches from the bed. The joy he feels at seeing Loki interested in  _something_ outweighs the stunned revulsion of kissing his own brother's lips.

But shame follows the heat spiking between his legs.

Shaken, Thor withdraws from Loki and bounces back into his seat. The bed creaks from Loki's shifted weight as he tries in vain to follow, and Loki stares at his brother with a small glimmer of hope which quickly turns into fear. Confusion streaks through Thor's mind, but it's clear that he has just rejected something important to Loki.

"I can't breathe," Loki says slowly. The words hang in the air, along with the nonverbal confession of love. Then tears fill his emerald eyes, and it sounds as though Loki really  _can't_ breathe with the way wheezing gasps pulse through his lungs wildly.

Shame aside, Thor leans forward and braces his brother's sudden fall against the mattress.

"I can't breathe!" Loki gasps.

Panic sends tremors down his nerves to his toes and fingers and into the frantically expanding and detracting lungs. Thor can only steady his brother with warm, muscly arms for so long until Loki retreats into a full-blown panic attack. He needs to call for Frigga or someone, but he can't just leave Loki like this.

"Shh, it's okay," Thor says, but it doesn't work. There's only one thing to do. "Loki, be still."

Thor leans forward and sucks Loki's quaking lips with his own. Tongues swirl together in a heated embrace, and Loki's nails claw at Thor's back as if he can't get close enough. Honestly, Thor thinks it's not so bad, especially when Loki's quick breathing escalates from pleasure instead of panic. The soothing circles Thor rubs into Loki's back steal the rest of the shaking from his little brother's body.

Then Loki starts to push instead of pull. "I'm sorry, I can't, I can't—"

"Shh," Thor says. "It's okay. I'm fine." Hot air passes between both of their foreheads as they speak. The shared breath sucks the panic from Loki's veins like poison.

"Do you hate me?" Loki asks.

" _Never._ "

"Am I d-disgusting?"

Thor plants a kiss on Loki's cheek. "Of course not."

"You're lying," Loki cries and tries to pull away.

Thor's arms allow no release. His hands rise and frame the curves of Loki's jaw. " _You_ are not disgusting. You are my brother, and I love you. Nothing will change that in a million centuries. Do you understand me?"

A false smile stretches across bloodless lips, as Loki's thin and grieving face starts to turn back and forth in rejection of the idea.

"Loki, I'm serious," Thor says and breathes evenly in anticipation of what he's going to say. "If this is what grieves you, you should understand that I love you as a brother, first and foremost. But that does not change what I said a few moments ago. Were you listening then? Do you remember?"

But Loki is already shutting down again. The emptiness plagues all emotion and activity in his face, stripping down again to the half-lidded eyes and the strict press of his lips together. He's not responding, and Thor needs to hurry.

"Brother," Thor says, "I told you that I would do anything for you."

"I don't want your pity or your favors," Loki hisses.

Thor smiles wearily and caresses his cheek. "It's not pity. And it's not a favor. It's for me, because I love you. And I'm going to show that love to you in whatever way you need, because I want you to be well again."

Though the answer apparently makes Loki unhappy, he doesn't protest when Thor lifts the hem of his shirt and presses several kisses to Loki's belly. To Thor's horror, ribs protrude from the skin, and Thor kisses each one of them to convey how concerned he truly is with the weight loss. Loki's breathing slows as Thor slowly unfastens the belts closing the tunic and strips his brother's chest free from any decent amount of clothing. The kissing continues until Loki's fingers worry at the fastening of Thor's tunic, as if there won't be enough time.

"Please," Loki says, showing vulnerability like never before. "Please, let me see you."

Thor gives strands of Loki's hair one last caress, and then he peels off his own tunic and reveals toned muscles and tanned skin for Loki to see. Loki's lips part to gasp slightly, but his face crumbles with insecurity. There's no need to bother with shushing him this time, because Thor is too busy slipping out of his pants.

"Thor, what are you doing?"

"I'm loving you," Thor says, and he leans forward to kiss Loki again.

The weeks spent in bed have atrophied the muscles on Loki's arms and legs, but not enough that Loki can't sit up and wrap his arms around Thor's wide shoulders and bask in the warmth of his chest. Despite Loki's wariness with his words, they don't stop kissing for several minutes, partly because Loki refuses to breathe and also because Thor refuses to do anything but suck at his brother's tongue as a reward for speaking again.

After they must break apart for oxygen, Loki nuzzles the space at Thor's neck, afraid to meet his older brother's eyes. "You don't love me this way," he says to Thor's throat.

"I love you every way," Thor says, proud on his momentary ability to form significant words. "Don't argue, Loki. Take off your pants."

Stunned, Loki shakes his head but simultaneously does as he is told, and in the meantime, Thor gathers his priorities by taking small bites of the pastries and honeyed toast. By the time Loki's trousers slip to the edge of the bed, Thor has his mouth full of the dessert, and Loki doesn't notice until a heated kiss attempts to spread most of the food to Loki's mouth.

Loki jerks back, but the strong calloused hand on the back of his bed keeps them embraced. Thor's fingers whisper  _please_ into the raven tresses as his tongue curls into Loki's mouth with the gift. He strokes Loki's head, and eventually Loki leans back a little to chew and swallow.

Thor kisses him lightly on the lips to thank him. The scent and taste of strawberries now taints the affection.

A trail of wet kisses and tongue action follow Loki all the way down his neck and to his stomach again, while hands interlink and cling tightly to each other. Thor breathes easy, because it's not hard to touch his brother like this. It's waking his brother up from a deep sleep, and Thor wasn't lying when he said he would give anything for that. His brother smells naturally good and tastes the same, and both their breathing picks up while the room gets hotter and hotter around the two of them.

Loki moans when Thor finally wraps his lips around Loki's cock, which is the hardest Thor has ever seen it—and throughout the early years, he has spied it beneath Loki's pants enough.

"Mmm, Thor, please."

Thor's cheekbones hollow out as he sucks. Women have touched him this way before, so it's not hard to know how to do the same for Loki. With each steady pump of the lips, Loki's body arches with pleasure.

"Thor, please," and Loki's hand tears into blond locks, both yanking at Thor to get off and pushing for Thor to continue. Neither are sure which Loki wants. "Th-Thor, please don't tell Father, I can't—"

Thor's head bounces off Loki's cock, and he surveys Loki's wide eyes. It's so unlike him, to be lain so bare with all his secrets and insecurities open for anyone to see, but Thor's heart surges at the idea that Loki trusts him enough to release the barriers. As he reaches out to touch Loki's cheek, Loki squirms and tears fall from his eyes, tears that are quickly erased by the pad of Thor's thumb. He knows Loki can't fully enjoy anything until this concern is addressed.

"Is that what this is about? You're worried about Father?" Thor asks, though he has already guessed. He just wants Loki to explain it in his own words so that maybe Thor can understand in the future.

Loki stills and glances over himself, naked and hard and sweating. He doesn't speak.

It's clearly about something more than just Odin. Scooting forward, Thor pulls Loki into his lap, and takes his cock in hand. He doesn't jerk or rub it—just holds it to remind his brother that he's here and he won't betray or laugh at him for being different. "You can tell me."

"No." Loki presses his head backwards into Thor's shoulder. "No, I can't."

"You can."

"I can't, Thor, I mean it."

Thor kisses Loki's neck, and begins to pump Loki's cock up and down, even though it's already straightened taut. Loki's fingers curl around the bed sheets, and he's panting and moaning and writhing hopelessly in Thor's arms. Thor quickens his pace, the way he himself usually likes it. Hard tugs that come faster and faster enough to make him completely incoherent with pleasure. In less than a minute, Loki is incoherent too. "Ahh," he cries out as he reaches climax prematurely, and Thor plants continuous kisses to his neck.

"How long have you wanted this?" Thor asks.

Still trembling with the after waves of ejection, Loki mumbles senselessly. White sticky sperm runs down over Thor's hand and across the bedding, but neither of them care.

"Loki?"

"I don't remember. Forever."

"Then why did it upset you now?"

Loki hisses and scrambles out of Thor's grasp. "I told you, I don't want to talk about it."

"No, Loki," Thor says, a little more than angry. "You never  _told_ me. You've lain in bed for weeks, harboring this fantasy of me, and you don't understand what you've put me through. Did you ever think for  _one_ second that I might feel similarly? That you could just  _talk_ to me, and maybe things would get better?"

He gestures angrily to the sweets he brought on the tray. "Do you have any idea how long those took to make? How much time I spent deciding the food you were most likely to eat? Or how Mother slowly loses weight as well because she can hardly bear to eat when you won't? Or how  _I_ feel watching my brother's health slowly—" and he cuts off because it  _hurts_ so much.

How can Loki do this to him? Thor sits here and kisses him and jerks him off because it's the only way to make Loki  _sit up_ on his own, but Loki won't even tell him why.

"Well,  _do_  you?" Loki asks.

Thor manages to curb the strongest impulse to glare at his brother, but some of the venom slips through to his voice. "Do I what?"

"Do you feel similarly, Brother? You told me not to assume, so now am I asking. Do you actually want to fuck me?"

Loki's voice holds no less poison, and Thor cuts off his next retort because speaking now will only lead to a fight that could lead to Loki's inactivity again. He can't bear it. But the silence tells Loki all he needs to know, and Loki snatches his pants from the bed and proceeds to shove his legs back into them.

"As I thought," he snarls, smiling wickedly but it does not reach his eyes. "I don't want your  _pity_ , Brother, like I said. Or your favors."

Thor grabs Loki's wrist and shoves it away from the fastenings of his pants. The image of Loki clothing himself, going to dinner, and then shutting off again for a month is  _unbearable_. He will not go through it again. "Stop this." He reverses Loki's progress and tears off the pants, mindless to how buttons pop or fabric tears.

Before Loki can protest, Thor shoves him face first into the bed and crams his fingers into Loki's mouth. Then Loki bites him. Hard.

Though Thor winces, Thor doesn't stop gathering the thick saliva on his fingers until he has enough for what he has in mind. Prying open Loki's teeth, he yanks out his hand and thrusts two bleeding fingers coated with spit into Loki's ass. He's had sex with women before, but never with a man. The entrance is tight and needs much more prepping than he thinks he can manage. He makes do with saliva.

Despite his platonic love for his brother, the throws of Loki's passion tilting his back and Loki's desperate moans are making his own cock stand straighter with every passing second. He does want to fuck something, and if that something needs to be Loki, then he won't complain. Not if it will show his brother once and for all that he  _loves him_ and will do  _anything_ for him.

Loki gains control enough to start laughing ruthlessly. "You think fucking me will make everything better?" he says, cackling with unnecessary mirth. "Not everything is about you, and my feelings are not quite as easily discarded as yours,  _Brother_."

"Loki, shut up."

"Oh, shut up, he says. This is famil—oh." Loki gasps as a third finger starts scissoring open his hole. "Familiar," he pants. "'Know your place' usually comes—mmm, next. Do you—mean to show me—my place now? Be—beneath you?"

Unwilling to let the accusation slide, Thor wraps strong arms around his brother's chest and lifts him. Thor's ready cock pokes at the edge of Loki's hole, but it still won't be wide enough. It would be easier to slick it down, and even now, Thor is not without mercy. "Do you want to suck me off first for the easy way or would you prefer the hard way?"

Loki laughs humorlessly. "How about not at all?"

But the trembling is back, tearing into Loki's body like an animal. And his little brother's fingers clutch at the arms around his chest, and his knees wobble under the bed as if aching to thrust backwards into Thor's cock. Thor knows his brother well enough to know what he really wants.

With a jolt, Thor seats himself within his brother, and Loki cries out in either pain or pleasure, but he's  _alive_ and upright on the bed on his own, and Thor doesn't think he has ever felt so happy with such an insufferable little brat. "Your place is at my side," Thor says, and proves it by holding his brother straight and tall in front of him and cuddled to his chest, "and I've missed you so much."

Either from the sentiment or the feel of Thor's cock in his ass, Loki goes silent. Thor pumps in and out repeatedly through Loki's gasps, and to his own surprise, Thor begins gasping and moaning his brother's name in pleasure of the tight feeling of Loki's insides around his heated length.

The bed creaks as Thor pounds into him, until suddenly, Loki lets out the strangest whine—not of pleasure, not at all—and Thor stops (with tattered self control). The last thing he wants to do here is hurt his brother.

Loki seems dismayed at the sudden stop, but his body goes boneless in Thor's grip. "I need to lie down," he says, breathing heavily, and Thor bends forward so he can.

"What is it?"

"I feel sick."

At first confused, Thor follows Loki's gaze to the half-eaten tray of food on the nightstand, and Thor realizes what's happening. After two weeks, the dessert will not have settled easily in Loki's stomach. Regretfully, he pulls out of his brother's hole, and instead massages Loki's tensed shoulders to try to warm away the chill on his back. As soon as Loki relaxes somewhat, Thor reaches over for the glass of water and carefully rolls Loki back around.

They're naked and hard and sweaty, but none of it matters because Thor's primary desire is Loki's comfort right now.

He tilts Loki's head up and lets him take small sips of the night-old water. They sit through the next spell of nausea, and wait for his empty stomach to digest the pastries and honeyed toast they shared through the kisses. Eventually, Thor gets up and opens the curtains—and Loki remains calm as he watches Thor come back towards the bed cautiously. It's a landmark. Last time Thor revealed a little sunlight through the curtains resulted in the utmost disaster that only Frigga was able to tame. Now the sunlight pours across Loki's face, and though things are still strained between them, Thor prays that it's progress.

"You took off your shirt during one of your matches," Loki says, once Thor sits back down.

Thor stops and looks at Loki. He had forgotten, but looking back, Loki started acting strangely during that specific match when the weather got too hot and steamy for Thor to wear his tunic. The ladies all swooned of course at the perfectly toned muscle at his abdomen and shoulders, but Thor didn't realize at the time that it might have affected Loki as well.

Loki turns his head to the ceiling. "That was the first time I got hard for you in public," he says, "and then I couldn't stop thinking about it."

Thor stays quiet. He's fully aware Loki is explaining why he became this pitiful creature who never moved from his bed.

"I think Father saw me get hard," Loki says, quieter than ever. The newly revealed sunlight dances around the tears in his eyes. "That night at dinner, he kept sending me strange looks—as if I had disappointed him."

"Loki, Father was  _not_ looking at you any differently."

"You mean he always thinks I've disappointed him?"

"No! Father is just as proud of you as—"

"Do not do this to me, Thor," Loki breaks in. His eyes focus on the mahogany of the ceiling, once again as if it holds the answers. "You don't pay attention. I do. I know. Please don't do this to me right now."

Thor sighs, but gives in. He reaches out a hand and gently urges Loki's cheek sideways so that they're looking at each other again. The dead gaze towards the ceiling scares Thor with new passion because he can't let his brother become unresponsive again.

"You still haven't told me why," Thor prompts.

Loki hesitates.

"Trust me, Loki. I love you."

A deep breath precedes Loki's look of absolute dread—that Thor won't listen, that Thor won't believe him, that Thor will be shamed, that Thor will abandon him. Thor sees all these emotions flicker in his little brother's eyes, and he prepares himself for anything, because this moment will probably be the most important: when Loki will finally lay out his cards and Thor will either judge them or not.

"I wanted to see if you cared," Loki says, quieter than the chirping birds outside.

Thor gently pinches his brother's cheek, an act to scold that he hasn't quite outgrown. "Of course I do, you fool," Thor says, and then he remembers how Loki withered so quickly the times that Thor yelled at him, and after that, the times Thor's heart hurt so much that he avoided Loki's room altogether, unable to deal with the empty death fogging his brother's eyes. Even before that, Thor can remember pushing aside plans with his brother in favor of his friends, and ignoring his brother the dinner before the tournament because he had to "prepare."

All of it makes Thor feel sick.

Before he started yelling, he remembers that Loki sometimes ate when their mother was near, and sometimes could be coaxed to soak for hours in the bathtub or rest in a rocking chair and stare out the window, curtains pushed aside.

When Thor started yelling, that changed.

Loki's eyes still hunger for something, and Thor helplessly wants to give it—anything—to him. "Loki, you're right. I've barely even been a brother to you of late." He tugs Loki's cheek again, but this time the gesture shows his affection. "I'm sorry for yelling. I didn't know how to help you and you know my temper."

"I love you," Loki says so suddenly that Thor can't reply soon enough. He leans forward and kisses Loki's forehead instead.

"And I love you. When you feel up to it, would you like to go again?" He gestures to their cocks, which have grown limp over time.

Loki watches him warily. "Again?" he asks. "You wouldn't mind?"

Thor smiles.

For the first time in a while, Loki's smile reaches his eyes.

Two hours later, Loki's tears of climax cease trickling down on the bare skin of Thor's shoulder and arm, and Loki breathes in deeply. The weight of two weeks hangs on his tongue, while Thor waits patiently for the final question.

"Did you enjoy it?"

Thor does not answer right away because Loki will not fall for a lie.

He spends the seconds remembering the way Loki's back arched as Thor plummeted into his entrance near the window of drawn-open curtains. He remembers the touch of faint content washing across Loki's features as he came to Thor promising his unconditional love. He remembers how his cock flamed from Loki's soft sounds of pleasure, his arousal at the bare relief of his brother sharing food between their mouths. Once he broke through the initial shock, Thor thinks perhaps he enjoyed it more than he previously thought possible.

"I did," Thor says, but Loki still tenses.

"Because you're glad I'm speaking again?" Loki guesses.

"No. Because I love you. And it made you happy."

Loki starts to weep again, but the tears tingle warmly on Thor's chest. The sun climbs up the mountains and across the window in a dazzling spectacle of light, and Thor pulls his naked little brother closer, their heads bumping against each other's comfortably.

For the first time in longer than two weeks, Thor thinks they'll be all right.


End file.
